Nueva York
La ciudad de Nueva York (en inglés y oficialmente The City of New York) es la ciudad más poblada del Estado de Nueva York y de los Estados Unidos de América. Es el centro del área metropolitana de Nueva York, la cual está entre las aglomeraciones urbanas más grandes del mundo. Durante más de un siglo, ha sido uno de los principales centros mundiales de comercio y finanzas. Nueva York está considerada como una ciudad global dadas sus influencias a nivel mundial en los medios de comunicación, política, educación, entretenimiento y moda. La influencia artística y cultural de la ciudad es de las más fuertes del país. Además, en ella se encuentra la sede central de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, lo que la convierte en un importante punto de las relaciones internacionales. La ciudad se compone de cinco boroughs (a veces traducidos como distritos o comunas) cada uno de los cuales coincide con un condado: Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens y Staten Island. Con más de 8,2 millones de neoyorquinos en un área urbana de 830 km², Nueva York es la segunda ciudad más densa de los Estados Unidos, detrás de Union City, Nueva Jersey, localizada cruzando el río Hudson. La ciudad tiene muchos barrios y edificios reconocidos por todo el mundo. La estatua de la Libertad, ubicada en la isla homónima, recibió a millones de inmigrantes que llegaban a Estados Unidos a finales del siglo XIX y comienzos del XX. Wall Street ha sido uno de los principales centros globales de finanzas desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial y es la sede de la Bolsa de Nueva York. La ciudad también ha concentrado a muchos de los edificios más altos del mundo, entre los que se encuentran el edificio Empire State y las torres gemelas del World Trade Center, las cuales fueron derribadas en los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001. La ciudad también es la cuna de muchos movimientos culturales estadounidenses, como por ejemplo el renacimiento de Harlem en literatura y artes visuales, el expresionismo abstracto (también conocido como Escuela de Nueva York) en pintura, y hip hop, punk y Tin Pan Alley en música. En 2005, se hablaban casi 170 idiomas en la ciudad, y el 36% de su población había nacido fuera de los Estados Unidos. Con su metro en funcionamiento las 24 horas del día y el movimiento constante de tráfico y gente, Nueva York es conocida como «la ciudad que nunca duerme». Historia Primeros asentamientos europeos En el momento de su descubrimiento europeo en 1524 por Giovanni da Verrazzano, la región estaba habitada por alrededor de 5.000 aborígenes de la tribu de los Lenape. Este explorador italiano al servicio de la corona francesa la llamó Nouvelle Angoulême (Nueva Angulema). La instalación europea comenzó en 1614 en manos de los neerlandeses y en 1626, el director de la colonia, Peter Minuit, compró la isla de Manhattan a los Lenape (la leyenda, ahora refutada, cuenta que por abalorios de cristal por un valor de 24 dólares). El lugar sería renombrado como Nieuw Amsterdam y se especializaría en el comercio de pieles. En 1664, los ingleses conquistaron la ciudad y la rebautizaron con el nombre de Nueva York en honor al Duque de York y Albany. Al final de la Segunda Guerra Anglo-Holandesa, los neerlandeses ganaron el control de la isla de Run, en Indonesia, a cambio de que los ingleses controlaran Nueva Amsterdam. Hacia el año 1700, la población lenape había sido reducida a 200 habitantes. Independencia estadounidense La ciudad de Nueva York ganó importancia como puerto comercial bajo el Imperio británico. Ya en 1754, se fundó la primera casa de estudios de la ciudad, la Universidad de Columbia. Durante la Guerra de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos, la ciudad emergió como escenario de una serie de importantes batallas conocidas como «La campaña de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey». Finalizada la contienda, en Nueva York se reunió el Congreso Continental, y en 1789, el primer presidente de los Estados Unidos, George Washington, fue anunciado en el Federal Hall de Wall Street. Nueva York fue la capital de los Estados Unidos hasta el año siguiente. Siglo XIX En el siglo XIX, la inmigración y el desarrollo transformó la ciudad. Una visionaria propuesta de desarrollo, el Commissioners' Plan of 1811, expandió la rejilla urbana por toda la isla de Manhattan, y la apertura en 1819 del Canal de Eire conectó el puerto atlántico con los vastos mercados agrícolas del interior de Norteamérica. ; Lankevich (1998), pp. 67–68. Para 1835, la ciudad de Nueva York había sobrepasado a Filadelfia como la ciudad más grande de Estados Unidos. La política local había caído bajo el dominio del Tammany Hall, un sistema de clientelismo político apoyado por los inmigrantes irlandeses. Algunos miembros de la antigua aristocracia mercante contribuyeron al establecimiento del Central Park, el cual se convirtió en el primer parque paisajístico de una ciudad estadounidense en 1857. Por otro lado, un importante movimiento abolicionista existió en Manhattan y Brooklyn, y aunque los esclavos existieron en Nueva York en la década de 1820, para la década siguiente, Nueva York se convirtió en el centro de activismo abolicionista del Norte. Entre el 13 y el 16 de julio de 1863 la oposición a la conscripción militar durante la Guerra Civil Estadounidense (1861-1865) provocó una serie de manifestaciones violentas conocidas como Draft Riots o Draft Week; dichos eventos son considerados como uno de los peores levantamientos civiles de la historia estadounidense. En 1898, se formó la moderna ciudad de Nueva York con la anexión a Manhattan de Brooklyn (hasta entonces una ciudad independiente) y municipalidades de otros distritos gracias a proyectos como el Puente de Brooklyn.The 100 Year Anniversary of the Consolidation of the 5 Boroughs into New York City, New York City. Consultado el 29 de junio de 2007. La apertura del metro en 1904 ayudó a unir la ciudad. A través de la primera mitad del siglo XX, la ciudad se convirtió en un centro mundial para la industria, el comercio y las comunicaciones. Siglo XX y el reconocimiento internacional En los años 1920, la ciudad fue un destino principal para los afroamericanos durante la llamada «Gran migración» desde el sur estadounidense. Hacia 1916, Nueva York era el hogar de la mayor diáspora urbana africana en América del Norte. El renacimiento de Harlem floreció durante la era de la prohibición, coincidiendo con una explosión económica que impulsó la construcción de rascacielos. Nueva York se convirtió en la ciudad más poblada del mundo en 1948, sobrepasando a Londres, que había ocupado el primer puesto durante más de un siglo. Durante los años de la Gran depresión, Fiorello LaGuardia fue elegido como alcalde y se propició la caída del Tammany Hall luego de ochenta años de poder. La inmigración europea y el regreso de los veteranos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial causaron un desarrollo económico e impulsó la construcción de viviendas al este de Queens. Nueva York emergió de la guerra como la principal ciudad del mundo, con Wall Street liderando el ascenso de Estados Unidos como la potencia económica dominante, el Cuartel General de las Naciones Unidas (construido en 1952) enfatizando la influencia política de Nueva York y el ascenso del expresionismo abstracto en la ciudad desbancando a París de la cima del mundo del arte. En los años 1960, la ciudad sufrió problemas económicos, aumento de la tasa de crímenes y racismo, que alcanzaron su pico en la década siguiente. En la década de 1980, un resurgimiento de la industria financiera mejoró la salud fiscal de la ciudad. Hacia 1990, las tensiones raciales se habían calmado, los índices criminales habían caído drásticamente y olas de inmigrantes llegaron desde Asia y América Latina. Nuevos sectores, como Silicon Alley (negocios de Internet), emergieron en la economía de la ciudad, y la población de neoyorquinos alcanzó su máximo de todos los tiempos en el censo del 2000. Siglo XXI La ciudad fue uno de los objetivos de los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001, en los que casi 3.000 personas murieron en los ataques suicidas que se llevaron a cabo cuando 19 miembros de la red terrorista Al-Qaeda secuestraron cuatro aviones de pasajeros, de los cuales dos, el Vuelo 11 de American Airlines y el Vuelo 175 de United Airlines fueron estrellados contra las torres gemelas del World Trade Center, provocando su derrumbe dos horas después. Otro avión impactó en el Pentágono, en Virginia, mientras que el último se estrelló en campo abierto, tras el intento de sus pasajeros y tripulación de recuperar el control. La Freedom Tower (Torre de la Libertad) será construida en el mismo sitio en el que estaban las torres gemelas, y se espera su finalización para 2012. Geografía Nueva York está ubicada en el noreste de Estados Unidos, en el sureste del estado de Nueva York y a mitad de camino aproximadamente entre Washington D.C. y Boston.Washington, D.C. está a una distancia en carretera de Nueva York de , mientras que Boston a . - Google Maps Su ubicación en la boca del río Hudson, que forma un puerto naturalmente protegido y desemboca en el océano Atlántico, ha ayudado al crecimiento de la ciudad y a su importancia como ciudad comercial. La mayor parte de Nueva York está construida sobre tres islas: Manhattan, Staten Island y Long Island, haciendo que el terreno edificable sea escaso y generando así una alta densidad de población. El río Hudson fluye a través del valle homónimo hasta la bahía de Nueva York. Entre Nueva York y la ciudad de Troy, el río se convierte en un estuario. El Hudson separa la ciudad de Nueva Jersey. El río Este (East River) fluye desde el estrecho de Long Island y separa Bronx y Manhattan de Long Island. El río Harlem, entre los ríos Este y Hudson, separa Manhattan de Bronx. El terreno de la ciudad ha sido alterado considerablemente por la intervención humana, varios terrenos han sido ganados a los ríos desde los tiempos coloniales neerlandeses. Esto es más notable en el sur de Manhattan, donde se llevaron a cabo planificaciones como Battery Park City en los años 1970 y 1980. Algunas de las variaciones en la topografía han sido niveladas, particularmente en Manhattan. El área de la ciudad es de 831,4 km². El área total de la ciudad es de . de ella es agua y es tierra. El punto más alto de la ciudad es la colina Todt en Staten Island (124,9 metros sobre el nivel del mar). La cima está cubierta por bosques, puesto que es parte del cinturón verde de Staten Island. Clima A pesar de estar ubicada en la misma latitud que las ciudades europeas de Nápoles y Madrid, mucho más cálidas, Nueva York tiene un clima húmedo continental, resultado de los constantes vientos que traen aire frío desde el interior del continente americano. Nueva York tiene inviernos fríos, pero la ubicación costera de la ciudad mantiene las temperaturas un poco más cálidas que en las regiones interiores, ayudando a moderar la cantidad de nieve, cuya media es de 63,5 a 88,9 cm al año. La ciudad tiene un período templado que dura un promedio de 199 días entre las heladas estacionales. La primavera y el otoño son erráticos, y pueden variar desde frío y nevado a cálido y húmedo. El verano es templado y húmedo, con temperaturas de 30°C o más en un promedio entre 18 y 25 días cada verano. Teniendo en cuenta que en no ser frecuentes, en Nueva York hay registros de huracanes, como el ocurrido en 1981 que inundó el sur de Manhattan, y el de 1938 que mató a más de 700 personas, la mayoría de ellas en la región de Nueva Inglaterra. Los patrones climáticos a largo plazo de la ciudad han sido causados por la Oscilación Multi-Decadal Atlántica, un ciclo de calentamiento y enfriamiento de 70 años de duración que influye en la frecuencia y severidad de huracanes y tormentas costeras en la región. Sin embargo, los científicos creen que el calentamiento global cambiará estos patrones.Romm, Joseph J., Hell and High Water: Global Warming — the Solution and the Politics, pp. 44, 47 (2006) William Morrow & Co. ISBN 0-06-117212-X citing MIT's and Kerry Emanuel's research as showing that the AMO has now been supplanted by global warming as the "dominant force" in the Atlantic climate. The record low temperature for New York City is -18 F, and the record high temperature is 106 F. Medio ambiente , en Manhattan, es el parque urbano más visitado de los Estados Unidos.]] El uso del transporte público en Nueva York es el más alto en Estados Unidos y el consumo de combustible está al mismo nivel que estaba la media nacional en 1920. La densa población de Nueva York y la baja dependencia de los automóviles ayudaron a ubicar a la ciudad entre las más eficientes consumidoras de energía del país. Las emisiones de gas de efecto invernadero son relativamente bajas cuando se miden per cápita, a 7,1 toneladas cúbicas por persona, por debajo de la media nacional, de 24,5. Los neoyorquinos son responsables del uno por ciento de las emisiones de gases del país, a pesar de ser el 2,7% de la población nacional. El neoyorquino promedio consume menos de la mitad de la electricidad que un residente de San Francisco y casi un cuarto de la consumida por un residente de Dallas. En los últimos años, la ciudad ha intentado reducir su impacto medioambiental. Las grandes cantidades de contaminación en Nueva York dieron lugar a un alto índice de enfermos de asma y otras dolencias respiratorias entre sus habitantes. Nueva York cuenta además con la mayor flota de buses híbridos o equipados con gas natural comprimido del país, al igual que algunos de los primeros taxis híbridos. Véase también Nueva York se abastece de agua potable desde las montañas Catskill. Como resultado de este origen con un proceso de filtrado natural, Nueva York es una de las cinco principales ciudades de Estados Unidos con agua potable lo suficientemente pura como para no necesitar un tratamiento de purificación por medio de plantas de tratamiento de agua. Características urbanas Arquitectura El edificio más tradicionalmente asociado a la ciudad de Nueva York es el rascacielos. Nueva York tiene alrededor de 4.493 edificios de este tipo, más que ninguna otra ciudad del mundo. Rodeada principalmente por agua, la densidad residencial de la ciudad y el alto valor del terreno en los distritos comerciales hizo que apareciese la más grande colección de edificios de oficinas y torres residenciales del mundo. Nueva York tiene importantes edificios en un amplio rango de estilos arquitectónicos. Estos incluyen el edificio Woolworth (1913), de estilo neogótico. En 1916 una resolución municipal marcó un mínimo espacio obligatorio entre los edificios y la línea de calle, con el fin de que el sol llegase a las calles. El diseño art decó del edificio Chrysler (1930) refleja estos nuevos requerimientos. El edificio está considerado por muchos historiadores y arquitectos como el mejor de la ciudad, con su ornamentación distintiva, compuesta por águilas y una iluminación en forma de V. Por otro lado, un importante ejemplo del estilo internacional en los Estados Unidos es el edificio Seagram (1957). Los grandes distritos residenciales de Nueva York se definen por sus elegantes terrazas y petit hôtels conocidos tradicionalmente como brownstone por su característico revestimiento con arenisca marrón, que fueron construidos durante un rápido periodo de expansión que se dio entre 1870 y 1930. La piedra y el ladrillo se convirtieron en los materiales de construcción preferidos de la ciudad, tras las limitaciones que se impusieron en la construcción de casas de madera como consecuencia del gran incendio que tuvo lugar en 1835.Lankevich (1998), pp. 82–83; Al contrario que París, que siempre fue construida de su propia reserva de piedra, Nueva York siempre obtuvo su piedra para la construcción de una gran red de proveedores, lo que confiere a la piedra de Nueva York una gran variedad de texturas. Un rasgo distintivo de muchos de los edificios de la ciudad es la presencia de torres de agua montadas en los techos. En la década del 1800, la ciudad exigía su instalación en edificios de más de seis pisos para prevenir la necesidad de una presión de agua excesivamente alta, lo que reventaría las cañerías municipales. Parques es un icono de Queens; se encuentra en el parque Flushing Meadows-Corona.]] Nueva York tiene más de 113 km² de parques y 22 kilómetros de playas públicas. ; Entre sus principales espacios verdes se encuentran: Central Park, de 3,41 km² (en un rectángulo de 4 km x 800 m), está situado en Manhattan. Es el parque más visitado de los Estados Unidos, con unos 25 millones de turistas al año, y aparece en numerosas películas y programas de televisión, lo que también lo ha convertido en uno de los parques urbanos más famosos del mundo.Central Park en películas. Consultado el 19 de abril de 2007. El parque es dirigido por Central Park Conservancy, una empresa privada sin ánimo de lucro, que tiene un contrato con el Departamento de Parques y Ocio de Nueva York.Central Park Conservancy. Consultado el 19 de abril de 2007. Central Park linda por el norte con la Calle 110, por el oeste con la calle Central Park Oeste, por el sur con la Calle 59 y por el este con la Quinta Avenida. Los tramos de estas calles que pasan alrededor de Central Park son conocidos normalmente con el nombre de Central Park Norte, Central Park Sur y Central Park Oeste, respectivamente. La Quinta Avenida, sin embargo, conserva su nombre a pesar de lindar con el parque por el borde este.Extremos del Central Park. Consultado el 19 de abril de 2007. El parque fue diseñado por Frederick Law Olmsted y Calvert Vaux, que más tarde crearon el Brooklyn's Prospect Park.Diseñadores del parque. Consultado el 19 de abril de 2007. Mientras que gran parte del parque parece natural, tiene varios lagos artificiales, dos pistas de patinaje sobre hielo, y áreas de hierba usadas para diversas actividades deportivas.Partes del Central Park. Consultado el 19 de abril de 2007. El segundo parque más grande de la ciudad es el Flushing Meadows-Corona, en Queens. Fue sede de las Exposiciones Universales de 1939 y de 1964. Prospect Park, en Brooklyn, es un parque público de 2,1 km². Es mantenido por el Departamento de Parques y Recreación de Nueva York. Fue diseñado también por Olsmted y Vaux tras finalizar el Central Park. Entre las atracciones se encuentran: El Long Meadow, un prado de 36 hectáreas, el más grande de cualquier parque estadounidense, la Picnic House, sede de oficinas y un gran salón de eventos para 175 personas, Litchfield Villa, antigua casa de los propietarios de la parte sur del parque, el Zoológico Prospect y el lago Brooklyn, de 24 hectáreas. También hay varias instalaciones para practicar deportes, incluyendo siete campos de béisbol. Hay además un cementerio cuáquero en un sector llamado Quaker Hill. Economía es el distrito de negocios más grande de Estados Unidos. (Véase la panorámica entera)]] La ciudad de Nueva York es un enlace global para el comercio y los negocios internacionales, y es uno de los centros neurálgicos de la economía mundial (junto con París, Londres y Tokio). La ciudad es uno de los principales centros de finanzas, aseguradoras, bienes raíces, medios de comunicación y artes de los Estados Unidos. Su área metropolitana tiene un Producto Metropolitano Bruto (un índice similar al PIB pero localizado en un área urbana) de $952,6 mil millones en 2005, la economía regional más grande de EE.UU. La economía de la ciudad cuenta con la mayor parte de la actividad económica de los estados de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey. Muchas de las principales corporaciones tienen su sede en la ciudad, incluyendo 44 compañías de las 500 más ricas, según la revista Fortune. Nueva York se destaca en EE. UU. por su gran cantidad de empresas extranjeras. Uno de cada diez puestos de trabajo del sector privado es ofrecido por una empresa extranjera. es uno de los principales iconos de la ciudad.]] El PIB de Nueva York es (en 2001) de 826.488 millones de dólares estadounidenses, un 8,2% del total nacional. De ser Nueva York un país independiente, sería una de las 15 principales economías del mundo.Comparar con Anexo:Países por PIB (nominal) Nueva York tiene también algunas de las propiedades más rentables del mundo. El número 450 de Park Avenue fue vendido el 2 de julio de 2005 por $510 millones, o sea $17.104/m², rompiendo así el récord del mes anterior de $15.887/m², que se consiguió con la venta del número 660 de Madison Avenue.Quirk, James. "Bergen offices have plenty of space", The Record, 5 de julio de 2007. Consultado el 5 de julio de 2007. La Bolsa de Nueva York, ubicada en Wall Street, y el NASDAQ son la primera y segunda Bolsas del mundo, respectivamente, por volumen de intercambio y por capitalización general del mercado. El negocio de los bienes raíces es una de las principales potencias de la economía de la ciudad, dado que el valor total de todas las propiedades de la ciudad ascendió a $802.400 millones en 2006. La industria del cine y la televisión de la ciudad es la segunda del país, por detrás de Hollywood. Las industrias denominadas «creativas», tales como los nuevos medios de comunicación, publicidad, moda, diseño y arquitectura, cuentan con el mayor crecimiento de empleo, y Nueva York tiene una fuerte ventaja competitiva en estas industrias. Por su parte, las industrias de alta tecnología como Biociencia, desarrollo de software, diseño de videojuegos y servicios de Internet también están creciendo. Otros sectores importantes incluyen la investigación y tecnología médica, Organizaciones no gubernamentales y universidades. Turismo El turismo es una de las principales actividades económicas de la ciudad, ya que por ella pasan 40 millones de turistas nacionales y extranjeros cada año. Entre los principales destinos se encuentran el edificio Empire State, la isla Ellis, las producciones teatrales de Broadway, museos como el Metropolitano de Arte, el Central Park, el Rockefeller Center, Times Square, el Zoológico del Bronx y el Jardín Botánico. Las compras de lujo en las avenidas Quinta y Madison también son un importante atractivo para los sectores más acomodados. Otra de las atracciones nuevas son cuatro e impresionantes cataratas artificiales con una altura de 30 y 40 metros obra del artista danés/islandés Olafur Eliasson. Estas cataratas artificiales se ubican en el río Este y se pueden apreciar desde tierra y además desde embarcaciones. Demografía | valign="top" | |- |} Nueva York es la ciudad más poblada de EE. UU., con una población estimada en 2005 de 8.213.839. Esto es alrededor del 40% del total de la población del estado y un porcentaje similar del total de su región metropolitana. Durante la última década, la población de la ciudad ha ido creciendo, y los demógrafos estiman que en 2030 alcanzará un total de entre 9,2 y 9,5 millones de habitantes. Ver también Las dos características claves de la demografía de la ciudad son su densidad de población y su diversidad cultural. Tiene la densidad más alta (10,194 hab/km²) de cualquier municipalidad estadounidense con una población de más de 100.000.US-13S&-CONTEXT=gct United States -- Places and (in selected states) County Subdivisions with 50,000 or More Population; and for Puerto Rico, United States Census Bureau United States Census, 2000. Accessed June 12, 2007. La densidad del condado de Nueva York (25,846 hab/km²) es la más alta de todos los condados del país."Population Density", Geographic Information Systems - GIS of Interest. Accessed May 17, 2007. Nueva York es excepcionalmente diversa. A lo largo de su historia, la ciudad ha sido uno de los principales puertos de entrada de inmigrantes; el término melting pot se acuñó para describir los barrios de inmigrantes, densamente poblados, de Lower East Side. En la actualidad, el 36% de los habitantes de la ciudad han nacido en el extranjero, cifra que en el país sólo superan Los Ángeles, California y Miami, Florida.Censo 2000 Sin embargo, mientras que las comunidades inmigrantes de esas ciudades son dominadas por unas pocas nacionalidades, en Nueva York ninguna nacionalidad o región es predominante. Los diez principales países de origen de inmigrantes son: la República Dominicana, China, Jamaica, Guyana, Pakistán, Ecuador, Haití, Trinidad y Tobago, Colombia y Rusia. En la ciudad se hablan cerca de 170 idiomas diferentes. El área metropolitana es hogar de la mayor comunidad judía fuera de Israel. De hecho, la población judía de Tel Aviv es superada en número por la de Nueva York. Cerca del 12% de los neoyorquinos son judíos o de ascendencia judía. Es también el hogar de un cuarto de los aborígenes de la nación, y de la comunidad negra más grande de cualquier ciudad del país. Los cinco grupos étnicos más grandes (con excepción de los caucásicos) de la ciudad son: puertorriqueños, italianos, dominicanos y chinos. ; Population Division American Community Survey, New York City Department of City Planning La población puertorriqueña de Nueva York es la más grande fuera de Puerto Rico.Archive of the Mayor's Press Office, [http://www.nyc.gov/html/om/html/98a/pr256-98.html Mayor Giuliani Proclaims Puerto Rican Week in New York City], Tuesday, June 9, 1998. Nueva York tiene una gran disparidad de ingresos. En 2005 el ingreso medio por hogar en la región más adinerada era de $188.697 anuales, mientras que en la más pobre era de $9.320. La ciudad también está experimentando un baby boom único entre las ciudades estadounidenses. Desde el 2000, el número de niños menores de cinco años en Manhattan creció un 32%. El 33% de los neoyorquinos son dueños de las propiedades en las que viven, una cifra mucho menor que la media nacional del 69%.Homeownership Los alquileres libres están usualmente entre el 3% y el 4,5%, bien por debajo del 5% que define el control de la renta por parte de la ciudad. Encontrar vivienda, especialmente económica, en Nueva York es muy difícil.How to find a cheap apartment in New York City; Housing Vacancy Survey Gobierno Desde su consolidación en 1898, la ciudad de Nueva York ha sido una municipalidad metropolitana, con un sistema de gobierno liderado por un Alcalde y un Concejo de la ciudad. El gobierno es más centralizado que los de la mayoría de las demás ciudades estadounidenses. Es el responsable de la educación pública, instituciones correccionales, bibliotecas, seguridad pública, espacios de ocio, sanidad, abastecimiento de agua y servicios sociales. El Alcalde y el Concejo son elegidos cada cuatro años, reelegibles una vez. El Concejo de Nueva York es un cuerpo unicameral que consiste en 51 miembros cuyos distritos están definidos por límites geográficos de población. El alcalde es Michael Bloomberg, un ex-demócrata y actual independiente, elegido como republicano en 2001 y reelegido en 2005 con un 59% de los votos. Es conocido por tomar el control del sistema educativo de la ciudad de manos del Estado, el desarrollo económico y una agresiva política de salud pública. En su segundo mandato ha hecho de la reforma de escuelas, reducción de la pobreza y un estricto control de las armas las prioridades centrales de su administración. Junto con el alcalde de Boston, Thomas Menino, fundó en 2006 la Coalición de Alcaldes contra las Armas ilegales, una organización cuyo objetivo es «asegurar al público sacando las armas ilegales de las calles». El Partido Demócrata ejerce la mayoría de los cargos públicos. El 66% de los votantes registrados son Demócratas. La geografía política de la ciudad de Nueva York es inusual. Se compone de cinco distritos o comunas, cada una de las cuales coincide con uno de cinco condados de la ciudad de Nueva York. Manhattan con el Condado de Nueva York, Queens con el Condado de Queens, Brooklyn con el Condado de Kings, Bronx con el Condado de Bronx y Staten Island con el Condado de Richmond. Tras la consolidación de la ciudad, todos los gobiernos previos fueron abolidos y reemplazados por el actual gobierno centralizado y unificado. Sin embargo, cada condado mantiene su propio fiscal de distrito, y la mayoría del sistema de cortes está organizado por condados. Como sede de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, Nueva York tiene la mayor cantidad de entidades consulares, consulados generales y oficinas de consulados honorarios. Distritos La ciudad de Nueva York se compone de cinco distritos o comunas llamados boroughs, una forma de gobierno inusual utilizada para administrar los cinco condados que constituyen la ciudad. Entre todos los distritos hay cientos de barrios, muchos con una identidad y pasado propios. Si cada uno de los distritos fuese una ciudad independiente, Brooklyn, Queen, Manhattan y Bronx estarían entre las diez ciudades más pobladas de los Estados Unidos. * Bronx (1.364.566 habitantes) es el distrito más al norte. En él se encuentra el Yankee Stadium, estadio de los New York Yankees. Con excepción de una pequeña parte de Manhattan conocida como Marble Hill, Bronx es la única sección de la ciudad que es parte de la plataforma continental de Estados Unidos. Es la sede del Zoológico del Bronx, el zoológico metropolitano más grande del país, con un área de 107,2 hectáreas y hogar de más de 6.000 animales. The Bronx es la cuna del rap y de la cultura hip hop. * Brooklyn (2.511.408 habitantes) These figures were adopted by the U.S. Census Bureau in September 2006. es el distrito más poblado de la ciudad y fue una ciudad independiente hasta 1898. Brooklyn es conocido por su diversidad cultural, social y étnica, su escena artística independiente, barrios distintivos y un patrimonio arquitectónico único. Tiene también largas playas y la actual península de Coney Island, donde se establecieron en los años 1870 los primeros parques de diversiones del país. * Manhattan (1.593.200 habitantes) es el distrito más denso y hogar de la mayoría de los rascacielos de la ciudad, así como también del Central Park. El distrito es el centro financiero de la ciudad y ubica a los cuarteles generales de muchas corporaciones importantes, como la ONU, además de importantes universidades; y muchas atracciones culturales, incluyendo museos, los teatros de Broadway, Greenwich Village y el Madison Square Garden. Manhattan se divide básicamente en las regiones de Lower, Midtown y Uptown. Uptown Manhattan está dividido por el Central Park en Upper East Side y Upper West Side, y al norte del parque, recibe el nombre de Harlem. * Queens (2.256.576 habitantes) es el distrito geográficamente más grande y el condado más diverso étnicamente de los Estados Unidos y puede superar a Brooklyn como el más poblado de la ciudad dado su crecimiento. En sus orígenes, el distrito era una colección de pequeños pueblos y villas fundados por los neerlandeses. En la actualidad es en su mayoría residencial y de clase media. Es el único gran condado del país en el que la media de ingresos de los negros ($52.000 aproximadamente) es más alta que la de los blancos. Queens es el hogar del Shea Stadium, casa de los New York Mets, y anualmente hospeda el Abierto de Estados Unidos. Además, en el distrito se encuentran los dos principales aeropuertos, el Aeropuerto LaGuardia y el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy. * Staten Island (475.014 habitantes) es un distrito de carácter suburbano. Está conectado con Brooklyn por el puente Verrazano Narrows y con Manhattan a través del Ferry de Staten Island. Hasta 2001, en el distrito se encontraba el vertedero de basura más grande del mundo, que en la actualidad está siendo reformado como un parque. Staten Island tiene alrededor de la mitad del área protegida de la ciudad, un tercio del distrito es área boscosa. Criminalidad .]] Un estudio realizado por la revista Forbes en 2007 ubica a Nueva York como una de las metrópolis más seguras de los Estados Unidos, con una tasa de 7,3 asesinatos por cada 100.000 habitantes, que la coloca en el puesto número 50 de 72 ciudades con una población mayor a 250.000 personas, muy por debajo de la primera, Detroit, con 47,3 asesinatos por cada 100.000 habitantes. El crimen organizado ha tenido un importante desarrollo comenzando por los Forty Thieves y los Roach Guards en los Five Points en los años 1820. El Siglo XX vio el ascenso de la mafia dominada por las Cinco Familias. Pandillas, entre las que se incluyen los Black Spades también crecieron en el siglo pasado. El auge criminal en la ciudad tuvo su auge durante la década de los 80 y principios de los 90, dado a la denominada «epidemia del crack»Se conoce como epidemia del crack a un periodo de seis años entre 1984 y 1990 en los que hubo un gran surgimiento del uso y tráfico de crack a lo largo de los Estados Unidos. Véase DEA History Book, 1876 - 1990 (drug usage & enforcement), US Department of Justice, 1991,DoJ-DEA-History-1985-1990. que golpeó a la ciudad. En 1990 el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York adoptó el COMPSTAT y otras estrategias en un gran esfuerzo para reducir la delincuencia. La drástica caída del crimen en la ciudad ha sido atribuida por los criminólogos a estas tácticas políticas, el fin de la epidemia del crack y a los cambios demográficos. ; Así pues, los crímenes violentos en la ciudad se han visto reducidos en un 75% en los últimos doce años y la tasa de asesinatos en 2005 tuvo su nivel más bajo desde 1963. Educación , en el Bronx.]] El sistema de escuelas públicas es dependiente del Departamento de Educación de la Ciudad de Nueva York, y es el más grande de EE. UU. En la ciudad hay alrededor de 1,1 millones de estudiantes esparcidos por más de 1.200 escuelas primarias y secundarias. Existen otras 900 entidades educativas privadas tanto laicas como religiosas, además de algunas de las más prestigiosas escuelas privadas del país. Aunque no es una ciudad con un tradicional ámbito estudiantil como Bolonia, en la ciudad residen cerca de 594.000 estudiantes universitarios. En 2005, tres de cada cinco residentes de Manhattan eran graduados universitarios, y uno de cada cuatro tenía un título de postgrado, formando una de las mayores concentraciones de personas con estudios superiores de los Estados Unidos. Nueva York es también la sede de importantes y prestigiosas casas de estudio, como el Barnard College, la Universidad de Columbia, la Universidad de Fordham, la Universidad de Nueva York, la Universidad Pace, Berkeley College, La Universidad de St. John's, y la Universidad Yeshiva. Existen también docenas de otras universidades privadas más pequeñas, incluyendo muchas religiosas y especializadas, como la Juilliard School, la Universidad Rockefeller y la Escuela de Artes Visuales. La mayoría de la investigación científica que se lleva a cabo en la ciudad es sobre medicina y biología. En la ciudad hay cerca de 40.000 médicos y 127 ganadores del Premio Nóbel tienen alguna relación con las instituciones educativas locales. Transporte tiene la mayor red de vías del mundo.]] El transporte público es el principal medio de transporte de los neoyorquinos. Nueva York es la única ciudad del país en la que más de la mitad de los hogares no disponen de un coche. En Manhattan, más del 7.5% de sus residentes carece de automóvil propio; a nivel nacional, este porcentaje es del 8%. El metro de Nueva York es el sistema de metro más grande del mundo según la longitud sumada de sus vías (1.062 km) y también es el que más estaciones activas tiene, con 468. Es además el cuarto con mayor cantidad de pasajeros anuales, con 1.400 millones en 2005. Se destaca además su funcionamiento durante las 24 horas del día en casi la totalidad de la red (aunque con algunas diferencias en las frecuencias de los trenes con respecto al día y la noche), en contraste con el cierre nocturno del metro de la mayoría de las ciudades, como Londres, París, Washington D.C., Tokio , México D. F. y Madrid. Sin embargo, Nueva York es la ciudad estadounidense en la que más tiempo tardan sus habitantes en llegar al trabajo, con un tiempo medio de 36,2 minutos. El sistema vial de la ciudad es grande y complejo. Incluye el puente colgante más largo de América del Norte, el puente Verrazano Narrows; el Túnel Holland, el primer túnel vehicular ventilado mecánicamente, más de 12.000 taxis y un teleférico que comunica la isla Roosevelt con Manhattan. La flota de buses de la ciudad y la red ferroviaria son las más grandes de Norteamérica. Esta red ferroviaria, que conecta los suburbios de la región limítrofe entre los estados de Nueva York, Connecticut y Nueva Jersey con la ciudad, tiene más de 250 estaciones y 20 líneas férreas. El sistema converge en las dos estaciones más concurridas de EEUU: Grand Central Terminal y Pennsylvania Station. La ciudad es la principal puerta de entrada de viajeros aéreos internacionales. El área se sirve de tres importantes aeropuertos, el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, el Aeropuerto Internacional Libertad de Newark y el Aeropuerto LaGuardia. Hay planes para la adquisición de un cuarto aeropuerto, el Aeropuerto Internacional Stewart, cerca de la localidad de Newburgh, el cual sería ampliado y acondicionado por la Autoridad Portuaria de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey (entidad que también administra los otros tres aeropuertos) para aliviar el ascendente volumen de pasajeros. Cien millones de viajeros usaron los tres aeropuertos en 2005 y el espacio aéreo de la ciudad es el más congestionado del país. Existe además una amplia red de autopistas que comunican la ciudad con sus suburbios al norte de Nueva Jersey, el condado de Westchester, Long Island y el sudeste de Connecticut. Es bastante común que se formen largas congestiones de tráfico a diario, en particular durante las horas punta. Cultura es uno de los museos más grandes del mundo.]] El escritor Tom Wolfe dijo con respecto a la ciudad «la Cultura parece simplemente estar en el aire, como una parte del clima». Varios de los movimientos culturales estadounidenses más importantes comenzaron en la ciudad, como el renacimiento de Harlem, que introdujo la literatura afroamericana en el país. La ciudad fue el epicentro del jazz en los años 1940, del expresionismo abstracto en los 1950 y la cuna de la cultura hip hop en los 1970. La escena punk y hardcore tuvo su apogeo en los 1970 y 1980. Entre las bandas de indie rock más prominente de los últimos años están The Strokes, Interpol, The Bravery, Scissor Sisters y They Might Be Giants. La ciudad también tiene su papel en la industria cinematográfica nacional y mundial. En ella se filmó Manhatta (1920), la primera película vanguardista del país. La ciudad tiene más de 2.000 organizaciones culturales y de artes y más de 500 galerías de arte de distintos tamaños. El gobierno de la ciudad financia las artes con un presupuesto mayor al Fondo Nacional para las Artes. Industriales adinerados del Siglo XIX construyeron una red de importantes instituciones culturales, como el famoso Carnegie Hall y el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, que ganarían fama internacional. El desarrollo de la iluminación eléctrica llevó a la elaboración de producciones teatrales, y en los años 1880, los teatros de la ciudad de las calles Broadway y 42nd empezaron a gestar un nuevo género que llegaría a ser conocido como musical de Broadway. , vista desde el Lincoln Center.]] Fuertemente influenciadas por los inmigrantes de la ciudad, producciones como aquellas de Harrigan y Hart, George M. Cohan y otros usaron canciones en narrativas que a menudo reflejaban temas de esperanza y ambición. En la actualidad, esas producciones están entre los eventos principales de la escena teatral neoyorquina. Los 39 teatros más grandes (con más de 500 asientos) son llamados colectivamente como Broadway, por la avenida que cruza el distrito. El Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, que incluye el Jazz at Lincoln Center, la Ópera del Metropolitan, la Ópera de Nueva York, la Filarmónica de Nueva York, el Ballet de Nueva York, el Teatro Vivian Beaumont, la Juilliard School y el Alice Tully Hall, es el centro de artes escénicas más grande de los Estados Unidos. Central Park SummerStage presenta actuaciones teatrales y de música gratuitas en el Central Park y 1.200 eventos de música, baile y teatro en los cinco distritos en los meses de verano. La gastronomía de la ciudad es muy diversa, influenciada principalmente por los inmigrantes y sus costumbres alimenticias. Los inmigrantes italianos y judíos hicieron famosa a la ciudad por sus bagels, cheesecakes y la pizza al estilo neoyorquino. Los carritos de comida en plena calle son otra característica de la gastronomía local, al haber alrededor de 4.000 vendedores callejeros habilitados. Esta costumbre hizo de la comida oriental como los falafels y los kebabs un importante elemento en la dieta de la ciudad, aunque los hot dogs y los pretzels son todavía los principales alimentos que se venden de esta manera. Por otro lado, la ciudad también alberga algunos de los restaurantes más finos de haute cuisine del país. Medios de comunicación |url=http://www.nytimes.com/2005/12/26/business/media/26commute.html |fechaacceso=19-7-2006}}]] Nueva York es un centro mundial para las industrias de la televisión, la publicidad, la música, la prensa y las publicaciones de libros. Algunos de los grupos mediáticos de la ciudad son Time Warner, News Corporation, Hearst Corporation y Viacom. Siete de las ocho principales redes de agencias de publicidad tienen su sede en la ciudad, al igual que tres de las cuatro grandes productoras discográficas.Top 10 Consolifechad Agency Networs: Ranked by 2006 Worldwide Network Revenue, Advertising Age Agency Report 2007 Index (25 de abril de 2007). Consultado el 8 de junio de 2007. Un tercio de las películas independientes estadounidenses se producen en Nueva York. Más de 200 periódicos y 350 revistas tienen una oficina en la ciudad y la industria editorial emplea alrededor de 25.000 personas. en Times Square.]] Dos de los tres diarios nacionales son neoyorquinos: The Wall Street Journal y The New York Times. Entre los principales tabloides de la ciudad se encuentran The New York Daily News y The New York Post, fundado en 1801 por Alexander Hamilton. También se edita prensa dedicada a ciertos grupos étnicos, incluyendo 270 diarios y revistas publicados en más de 40 idiomas. El Diario La Prensa es el diario en español más importante y más antiguo del país. Por su parte, The New York Amsterdam News, publicado en Harlem, es un diario dirigido al público afroamericano. La industria televisiva se desarrolló en Nueva York y es un importante factor de la economía de la ciudad. Las cuatro cadenas principales de televisión del país, ABC, CBS, FOX y NBC, tienen su sede en Nueva York, así como también muchos canales de cable, como MTV, Fox News, HBO y Comedy Central. En 2005, había más de 100 programas de televisión grabados en estudios locales. Los medios de comunicación no comerciales también tienen un importante papel en la ciudad. El canal de televisión de acceso público más antiguo de EE. UU. es Manhattan Neighborhood Network, fundado en 1971.Community Celebrates Public Access TV's 35th Anniversary WNET es la principal estación de televisión pública más importante de la ciudad y uno de los principales proveedores de programación del Servicio Nacional de Transmisión Pública. La estación de radio pública WNYC, que perteneció a la ciudad hasta 1997, tiene la mayor audiencia del país. Acento neoyorquino Los habitantes del área de Nueva York tienen una entonación distintiva llamada comúnmente el «dialecto neoyorquino», aunque también se lo conoce en inglés como Brooklynese o New Yorkese. Es considerado a menudo como uno de los acentos más reconocibles del inglés estadounidense.Newman, Michael (2005) "New York Talk" in American Voices Walt Wolfram and Ben Ward (eds). p.82-87 Blackwell ISBN 1-4051-2109-2 La versión clásica de este dialecto se centra en la gente de clase media u obrera de ascendencia europea, aunque el influjo de inmigrantes no europeos en las últimas décadas ha dado lugar cambios en esta forma de hablar. Una de las características más notables de este dialecto es la omisión de la letra r. El acento elimina el sonido al final de la sílaba o inmediatamente antes de una consonante, por tanto la pronunciación de algunas palabras como park quedaría , butter sería y here, . Otra característica es la sobre entonación y alargamiento de la vocal de palabras como talk, law, cross, y coffee y a veces la homófona de core o more. En la mayoría de las variantes más antiguas o extremas de este acento, los sonidos vocálicos de palabras como girl o oil se vuelven el diptongo . A menudo esto se percibe entre hablantes de otros acentos como una confusión de los sonidos er y oy, por lo que girl se pronuncia goil y oil se pronuncia erl; esto llevó a una caricaturización de los neoyorquinos diciendo Joizey (Jersey), Toidy-Toid Street (33rd Street) y terlet (toilet). Este patrón de habla no es muy frecuente en la actualidad.Sontag, Deborah. "Oy Gevalt! New Yawkese An Endangered Dialect?", The New York Times, 14 de febrero de 1993. Consultado el 8 de julio de 2007. Deportes es el campo de los New York Yankees.]] (disputado en Queens) es el cuarto y último torneo de Grand Slam de la temporada.]] Nueva York tiene equipos en las cuatro principales ligas deportivas de América del Norte, cada uno de los cuales también tiene su sede en la ciudad. El béisbol es el deporte más popular entre los habitantes. Ha habido catorce Series Mundiales disputadas entre equipos locales a las que se suele llamar las Series del Metro. Nueva York es una de las cinco áreas metropolitanas de EE. UU. (las otras son Chicago, Washington-Baltimore, Los Angeles y el área de la bahía de San Francisco) que tiene dos equipos de béisbol. Los dos equipos que actualmente están en las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol son los New York Yankees y los New York Mets, que mantienen una rivalidad posiblemente equiparable con aquella entre los Yankees y los Boston Red Sox. Los Yankees han obtenido 26 títulos, mientras que los Mets lo lograron en dos ocasiones. La ciudad también era el hogar de los New York Giants (ahora los San Francisco Giants) y los Brooklyn Dodgers (actualmente conocidos como Los Angeles Dodgers). Ambos equipos se mudaron a California en 1958. También hay dos equipos en las ligas menores, los Staten Island Yankees y los Brooklyn Cyclones. La ciudad está representada en la National Football League por New York Jets y New York Giants, aunque ambos equipos juegan de local en el Giants Stadium, en Nueva Jersey. Los New York Rangers representan a la ciudad en la National Hockey League. En fútbol, los Red Bull New York es el equipo que representa a la ciudad en la Major League Soccer. Este equipo también juega de local en el Giants Stadium. Además, Nueva York contó con otros míticos equipos de fútbol, ya desaparecidos, como el MetroStars o el Cosmos, equipo en el que jugaron estrellas mundiales de la talla de Pelé, Beckenbauer, Carlos Alberto o Johan Neeskens. El equipo de la NBA de la ciudad es New York Knicks, mientras que en la WNBA es New York Liberty. En la ciudad también se celebran muchos eventos fuera de estos deportes. En Queens se disputa el Abierto de los Estados Unidos, uno de los cuatro torneos de Grand Slam. La maratón de Nueva York es la más importante del mundo, y las carreras entre el 2004 y 2006 tienen el récord de mayor cantidad de participantes que llegaron a la meta, con 37.866 en 2006.World's Largest Marathons Muchos deportes están asociados con las comunidades de inmigrantes. El stickball, una versión callejera del béisbol, fue popularizado por las juventudes de clase obrera de los barrios italianos, alemanes e irlandeses en los años 30. En los últimos años, han emergido muchas ligas amateur de cricket como consecuencia de la llegada de inmigrantes de Asia meridional y del Caribe. Museos El Museo Metropolitano de Arte es el más famoso de Manhattan. Con sus más de dos millones de obras, sus 130.000 m² y sus 4,5 millones de visitantes anuales, hacen que el MET se sitúe entre los museos más grandes del mundo. Otros museos, dispersos por toda la ciudad, proponen igualmente colecciones de arte generalistas (la Colección Frick, el museo Brooklyn, el Museo de Arte de Queens) o especializados (The Cloisters en el arte de la Edad Media; el American Folk Art Museum y el Whitney Museum of American Art en el arte estadounidense). El arte contemporáneo está representado por instituciones como el Museo Solomon R. Guggenheim, el Museo de Arte Moderno o el Nuevo Museo de Arte Comtemporáneo. En el área de las ciencias y la tecnología, se encuentran el New York Hall of Science, el Skyscraper Museum y también el Staten Island Institute of Arts & Sciences; sin embargo, el más prestigioso es el Museo Estadounidense de Historia Natural con sus 32 millones de especímenes y objetos, así como su planetario. Nueva York en la cultura popular La Gran Manzana Big Apple (o Gran Manzana en español), es el apodo con el que se le denomina cariñosamente a la ciudad de Nueva York. Este nombre fue empezado a utilizar por los músicos de jazz, los cuales decían: «''hay muchas manzanas en el árbol, pero si coges New York estarás cogiendo la gran manzana''». En el cine La ciudad de Nueva York es el escenario de muchas películas famosas. Es el segundo centro de producción cinematográfica de los Estados Unidos, después de Hollywood. Esto se explica por el hecho de que el marco de la Gran Manzana es propicio a los rodajes, con los rascacielos y la multitud de pequeños barrios que se corresponden con varios modos de vida. Los personajes de las películas que se desarrollan en Nueva York pueden ser de cualquier origen, tener toda clase de empleos, lo que refuerza esta imagen de melting pot que se trata a veces de poner de manifiesto en estas mismas películas o series. Las películas famosas que se desarrollan en Nueva York son muchas, y la ciudad sirvió de decorado en muchos géneros cinematográficos. Se pueden citar por ejemplo a New York, New York o Gangs of New York del director neoyorquino Martin Scorsese; Breakfast at Tiffany's, de Blake Edwards; Manhattan de Woody Allen y las comedias musicales On The Town, West Side Story y Fame. Por otro lado, los monstruos King Kong y Godzilla hicieron cundir el pánico en sus respectivas películas. The Godfather y sus secuelas, Once upon a time in America y Goodfellas retratan a la mafia de la ciudad. En comedia se pueden destacar Coming to America con Eddie Murphy y Madagascar, de los estudios Dreamworks. Otras películas, que destacan una faceta más oscura de la ciudad, son Taxi Driver o Midnight Cowboy. Los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 fueron una importante fuente de inspiración para muchos directores, que retrataron tanto los ataques terroristas como su impacto sobre la ciudad y sus habitantes. En 25th Hour, de Spike Lee, se muestran haces de luz desde varios ángulos, antes de que un plano más amplio revele que son los que se elevan hacia el cielo para sustituir a las desaparecidas torres gemelas. 11'9"01 September 11 es una película internacional compuesta de once contribuciones de diferentes directores en la que cada una muestra las consecuencias de los ataques desde un punto de vista distinto. En 2004, Michael Moore incluyó en su documental Fahrenheit 9/11 numerosas secuencias de los ataques. La primera gran superproducción hollywoodiense que trata de forma directa con los atentados es World Trade Center, protagonizada por Nicolas Cage. Inspirada en hechos reales, cuenta la historia de dos policías que quedan atrapados entre los escombros de las torres. El más reciente es el de Soy Leyenda, Un hombre científico que sobrevive ante un error de un virus de Sarampión convertido en una dosis de cura para el Cancer. El lugar como escenario de la película transcurre en Nueva York, con 3 años de antigüedad, cuando la gente abandono la Cd. para poner en cuarentena a los Infectados. En la literatura Las obras literarias, tanto modernas como clásicas, que tienen relación con Nueva York son numerosas. En efecto, como es el caso de las artes audiovisuales, la ciudad de Nueva York fue y es una fuente de inspiración para muchos escritores, tanto neoyorquinos, como aquellos que dedicaron su libro a la ciudad, o bien la tomaron como escenario de su historia. Como ejemplo, se pueden destacar: Breakfast at Tiffany's de Truman Capote, The Godfather de Mario Puzo, Poeta en Nueva York de Federico García Lorca, American Psycho de Bret Easton Ellis, Brooklyn Follies de Paul Auster y Manhattan Transfer de John Dos Passos. En la música La industria musical está muy relacionada con Nueva York, sus barrios, sus habitantes y su atmósfera particular. La canción más famosa es probablemente New York, New York, compuesta por John Kander y escrita por Fred Ebb para la película homónima, con Liza Minelli, aunque se haría realmente famosa años después con una versión de Frank Sinatra. Esta canción elogia a Nueva York, afirmando que es la ciudad donde todo es posible, aumentando así su poder de atracción sobre el resto del mundo. Muchas otras canciones fueron dedicadas a la ciudad (I Love New York de Madonna; Englishman in New York de Sting; New York City Serenade de Bruce Springsteen; New York '' de Bryan Adams y también ''NYC de la banda local Interpol), mientras que otros se centran en distintos barrios (Chelsea Morning, de Joni Mitchell; Coney Island Baby, de Lou Reed; Harlem, de Duke Ellington; Central Park West, de John Coltrane; Tribeca, de Kenny G), o en algunas calles (Seventh Avenue, de Rosanne Cash; Positively 4th Street, de Bob Dylan; Union Square, de Tom Waits; Avenue B, de Iggy Pop), o ciertos elementos de la arquitectura neoyorquina (Queensboro Bridge, de David Mead; Times Square, de Marianne Faithfull; Empire State Building, de Randy Newman). Otros evocan al transporte de la ciudad, como sus taxis (Cabbies on Crack, de Ramones) o el metro (My My Metrocard, de Le Tigre; Subway Train, de The New York Dolls; Take the L Train (To 8 Ave.), de Brooklyn Funk Essentials), e incluso para los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 Sacrificed Sons de Dream Theater. La fama neoyorquina de las décadas de 1970 y 1980 atrajo a dos ingleses a vivir al borde del Central Park: Mick Jagger y John Lennon, éste último asesinado en dicho parque el 8 de diciembre de 1980. Rolling Stones mencionan a la ciudad en la canción Shattered del álbum Some Girls de 1978. La ciudad es una importante sede de eventos musicales y una parada obligada en las giras de artistas internacionales. También son famosos sus clubes de jazz, género que tuvo un importante impulso en la ciudad. En la televisión Entre las sitcom (series de TV cómicas) más conocidas que se desarrollan en Nueva York, se pueden citar a Friends (probablemente la más famosa, que durante diez temporadas integró a la ciudad a la serie, con planos de la ciudad en casi todos los episodios), The Nanny (que remarcaba las diferencias sociales y estereotipaba a los residentes de distritos como Queens o Manhattan), Spin City, Will & Grace o Seinfeld. Sin embargo, la serie reciente que le ha dado más valor a Nueva York es sin duda Sex and the City, rodada in situ, en el corazón de la megalópolis, ha puesto la ciudad en primer plano. Nueva York ha sido vista por los creadores no como un simple decorado, sino como a la quinta dama de la serie, juntándose a las cuatro heroínas. La ciudad es indisociable de la serie. Los escenógrafos han intentado siempre introducir los episodios en la realidad neoyorquina, por ejemplo haciendo que los personajes cenen en restaurantes reales y de moda en el momento del rodaje. En resumen, han hecho evolucionar a los personajes al mismo tiempo que a la ciudad, mudando a Samantha a un loft del Meatpacking district, al sur de Manhattan, justo en el momento en el que este surgía como un barrio residencial (y ya no industrial) muy de moda. En cuanto a Miranda, decide mudarse a Brooklyn para encontrar un apartamento en el que podría recibir a su nueva familia agrandada, un ejemplo revelador del aumento de precios de la vivienda en Manhattan, que ha obligado a numerosas personas a irse a vivir a otros boroughs. En cuanto a los dibujos animados, cabe destacar Futurama, que se ubica en el año 3000, y muestra la ciudad de Nueva Nueva York. Ésta se levanta sobre las ruinas de la Vieja Nueva York (la actual), a la que se accede a través de las cloacas de Nueva Nueva York. A pesar de tratarse de una ciudad distinta a la Nueva York contemporánea, tiene versiones de los edificios y lugares más emblemáticos, como la Estatua de la Libertad, el puente de Brooklyn, y el Madison Square Garden, que ha pasado a llamarse Madison Cube Garden. Por otro lado, Nueva York es también sede de numerosas series policiales. Ejemplos son CSI: Nueva York, Without a Trace, Law & Order o Third Watch, que refleja también el trabajo de los servicios de seguridad y de bomberos. Ciudades hermanas Nueva York está actualmente hermanada con diez ciudades.[http://www.nyc.gov/html/unccp/scp/html/sc/main.shtml The New York City Partners, del Ayuntamiento de Nueva York, sobre ciudades hermanadas] (en inglés). El año en que esta relación se formó aparece entre paréntesis {| | valign="top" | * Tokio, Japón (1960). * Pekín, China (1980). * Madrid, España (1982). * El Cairo, Egipto (1982). * Santo Domingo, República Dominicana (1983). * Roma, Italia (1992). * Budapest, Hungría (1992). * Jerusalén, Israel (1993). * Tel Aviv, Israel. * Londres, Reino Unido (2001). * Johanesburgo, Sudáfrica (2003). Personajes célebres Artes audiovisuales Muchos de los más famosos artistas, directores y productores de cine y teatro son originarios de Nueva York, a pesar de que la mayoría de las actividades concernientes al cine se llevan a cabo en Hollywood. Entre los directores encontramos a Woody Allen, Martin Scorsese, László Benedek, Stanley Kramer, Stanley Kubrick, Jerome Robbins, Herbert Ross, Oliver Stone, Spike Lee y George A. Romero, maestro de las películas de zombis. Entre los actores y actrices originarios de La Gran Manzana se encuentran Robert De Niro, Al Pacino, Sylvester Stallone, David Schwimmer, Steve Buscemi entre los hombres, y Joan Crawford, Susan Hayward, Judy Holliday, Geraldine Page, Scarlett Johansson, Mary-Kate y Ashley Olsen, Sarah Jessica Parker y Jennifer Aniston entre las mujeres. Ciencias La ciudad de Nueva York ha formado a varios ganadores del Premio Nóbel de física, notablemente gracias a la Bronx High School of Sciences, así como también a la prestigiosa Universidad de Columbia. Entre los grandes físicos de la ciudad se encuentran Richard Feynman, Melvin Schwartz, Sheldon Lee Glashow, Steven Weinberg, Charles Harding Townes, Russell Hulse, H. David Politzer y Roy J. Glauber. Música Nueva York ha sido cuna de muchos artistas del mundo de la música de los más variados estilos. Muchos de ellos alcanzaron fama mundial. Entre ellos están Jennifer Lopez, Christina Aguilera, Jake Shears de Scissor Sisters, Mariah Carey, John Frusciante, así como los raperos Nas, Jay-Z, Notorious B.I.G., 2Pac, 50 Cent, P. Diddy, LL Cool J, y el grupo Wu-Tang Clan. Periodismo y literatura The New York Times es uno de los periódicos más leídos y más prestigiosos del mundo. Sin embargo, no es más que un ejemplo del poder de la prensa neoyorquina. Entre los periodistas más brillantes, se pueden destacar a William Sherman, William Safire, Joseph Lelyveld y William Taubman, todos ganadores del Premio Pulitzer. Referencias Bibliografía * * Edwin G. Burrows y Mike Wallace (1998), Gotham: A History of New York City to 1898, Oxford University Press. * Anthony Burgess (1976). New York, Little, Brown & Co. * Federal Writers' Project (1939). The WPA Guide to New York City, The New Press (reedición de 1995). * Kenneth T. Jackson (ed.) (1995). The Encyclopedia of New York City, Yale University Press. * Kenneth T. Jackson and David S. Dunbar (eds.) (2005), Empire City: New York Through the Centuries, Columbia University Press. * E. B. White (1949). Here is New York, Little Bookroom (2000 reissue). * Colson Whitehead (2003). The Colossus of New York: A City in 13 Parts, Doubleday. * E. Porter Belden (1849). [http://books.google.com/books?id=Jv-nXd8W8b0C&printsec=titlepage New York, Past, Present, and Future: Comprising a History of the City of New York, a Description of its Present Condition, and an Estimate of its Future Increase], New York, G.P. Putnam. Véase también * Área metropolitana de Nueva York * Puerto de Nueva York Enlaces externos * NYC.gov Sitio oficial de la Ciudad de Nueva York (en inglés) * USA.gov Información oficial sobre el gobierno de Nueva York (en español) * NYCvisit.com Oficina de turismo de Nueva York (en español) * Constitución de Nueva York (en inglés) * [http://www.brookings.edu/es/urban/livingcities/newyork.htm Estudio de Brookings Institution, New York in Focus: A Profile from Census 2000] (en inglés) * Guía turística de Nueva York en Wikitravel (en español) * New York City en el Open Directory Project (en inglés) * Sounds of New York Sonidos de Nueva York (en francés e inglés) * Nueva York en GoogleMaps * Convenio de New York de 1958 Categoría:Localidades de Nueva York Categoría:Nueva York Categoría:Puertos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Noreste de Estados Unidos